The Hale Twins
by canadianfatcake
Summary: Alice and Rosalie have an argument about the amount of time Alice is spending with Bella, Rose gets jealous. She then has a heart to heart with Jasper; her twin, about it. Jasper/Rosalie Alice/Emmett brother/sister love. non-romantic. T rated for language


**Hello my darlings! How are you? I have to let you know that I am still writing Truth or Dare, Cullen Style; you just need patience, I am suffering from writer's block. This is a cute little story about Jasper comforting his twin Rose after a little argumento. Sorry about my language. I was having a potty-mouth moment! =)**

**Rosalie POV**

'Why, Alice? Why? I can't seem to understand. What have I ever done to you?' I yelled across the living room as she was putting on her coat. 'All I want is some time with my sister, but that's not good enough for her anymore, oh no, because now there is a nice shiny human toy to play with. I wish she would fuck off to Mike and not intrude on our family.' Alice was all ready to go out with Bella and her expression stayed much the same as I continued my rant. 'I never see you anymore Alice, you are always off playing with Bella and I've had enough!' If I could cry I would have been in tears.

'Rose, Bella is my friend. It's not my fault that you can't seem to accept her. She will be in this family one day and you will have to live with it.' She told me. 'I don't care whether you think that Bella is stupid for giving up her humanism or not, it is what she wants and it's polite to comply with her wish. It's not about you Rosalie, I'm afraid; not this time.' I couldn't believe it; that pushed me over the edge. Alice never treated me like this, Bella's mood swings must have been getting to her.

'Alice. What has happened to you? You've changed so much. You're turning into a bitch. I won't be surprised if Jasper leaves you soon.' Shit. That was out of line. Way out of line. As I said this Emmett and Jasper burst into the room laughing, but stopped as soon as Jasper sensed the anger in the room, it wasn't hard to tell without his powers though.

'Fuck you, Rosalie.' She said as she stormed out of the room. I had to admit that I deserved it. Jasper went to follow her, but Emmett stuck out his had to stop him.

'I'll get this one, dude; Alice needs her big brother and Rose needs her little one. Okay?' He nodded as Emmett followed in Alice's footsteps out of the door, Jasper turned towards me as I collapsed on the coach in tearless sobs. Awkward, much?

Jasper glided across the room to sit next to me. A while after that without saying anything, he put his arm around me and used his power to totally calm me. I did hate it when he fucked with my emotions, but I was grateful at that point.

'Now Rosie,' he started, using my little nickname. 'Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Alice? And why did she swear at you? She hardly ever swears; only when she's mega pissed' He raised an eyebrow at me condescendingly and patronisingly. He then shook it off with a laugh. I didn't really want to talk to Jasper about how poorly I had treated Alice, and especially what I had said to her about him leaving her. I shook my head. Jasper sighed deeply.

'What happened to the Hale Twins, then?' He asked with a slight smile playing at his lips; of course, we weren't really twins, it was just our story. But even outside of school we liked to act like we were in fact twins. 'You can't tell me that my own twin sister doesn't even want to tell me her problems. That's not very nice, you know.' He told me with a cute pout and big, puppy dog eyes.

'Yeah, well it's not exactly very nice what I told Alice.' I said, turning my head away from Jasper's gaze. He took my face in his hands and turned my head back towards him. I refused to look him in the eyes.

'Look at me, Rose.' he commanded softly. I pouted and shook my head. It took all I had not to start sobbing uncontrollably again. 'Please?' He continued. I couldn't resist and looked him in the eyes. His lovely topaz ones clashing with my black ones; I hadn't been hunting in a while. 'That's better.' He said as he smiled smoothly. 'Now why don't you tell me what happened.' he reasoned.

'Okay.' He grinned at my response. 'You won't like it though.' I said with a humourless laugh as I thought back on what I had said to Alice.

'I don't care, Rose. I will still love you. No matter what.' He said as he squeezed me tightly.

'Even if I killed Alice?' I asked playfully.

'Ahh…okay, I think I would stop loving you then, but that is my only exception.' He said with a chuckle, running his large hand through his shaggy blond hair.

'Pass me a tissue, Jazz.' I asked hopefully.

'We don't have any tissues, we don't need any - hey, stop stalling Rosie. Spit it out please.' He begged as he saw past my tissue idea.

'Okay, fine Jasper.' I began. Here goes, I thought. 'Alice and I were going to go shopping today; we've had it planned for a couple of weeks now.' Jasper nodded along as if to encourage me to continue talking.

'I knew about that; Alice hasn't stopped talking about it for days.' He told me with a smile. He loved his wife's enthusiasm – strange man.

'Exactly, that proves how much she was looking forward to going.' I told him, he had a puzzled look on his face.

'Why haven't you gone then?' He asked me.

'Well, we were just about to go and then Alice's phone rang – it was Bella. She didn't have anything to do seeing as Edward is out with Carlisle hunting. So she asked if Alice would go and see her. Of course, she chose Bella over me.' Jasper nodded along with me, understanding where it was headed. 'And that's where the argument started. I just confronted her about how much time she was spending with Bella recently; I just feel like I'm losing my best friend and my sister all in one.' I admitted.

'I have to say that I fail to see why you are so angry about this; you would usually just let it go, and why are you feeling so guilty?' He asked me. I let out yet another humourless laugh, it was bitter.

'I called her a bitch,' Jasper furrowed is brow in a 'that's not so bad' way, 'and then said that I wouldn't be surprised if you left her.' I winced as I said it and Jasper took a quick intake of breath. 'I know, Jasper; I am a fucked up bitch.' I admitted. He shook his head to my surprise.

'You're not a fucked up bitch. Look, what you said was wrong, and I'm sure you know that. I am never going to leave Alice.' He told me with a chuckle.

'I know that you will never leave her - I just wanted her to feel bad for what she was doing, and that was the only thing that I thought of.' Jasper nodded. He pulled me onto his lap in a friendly gesture, nothing else.

'Rosie, you are the best sister ever. Better than Bella will ever be. You are my little twin.'

'I'm older than you.'

'Only from being a Cullen – I am actually like 70 years older.' He said with a cheeky grin. He stroked my hair gently, 'Listen, okay? Alice will be so torn up about this – you know she loves you.' I nodded. 'I think that it's best if you go and talk to her about it.' I got up from his lap.

'Okay. Thank you Jasper. I love you so much; you're the best brother I could wish for.' I said with a small smile.

'Better than Edward?' He asked me hopefully.

'Way better, Jazz. You didn't fall in love with a human!' I giggled and gave him a high five. I turned to walk out of the room when Jasper stopped me.

'When you talk to Alice, make sure she knows that I'll never leave her.' He pleaded.

'Like she'd ever think that, you stupid fuck-wit.' I said with a grin. He laughed at me as I walked out of the door in the direction that Alice ran out from.

**Please review and tell me whether I should do Alice and Emmett's side of the conversation, and also the conversation between Alice and Rose afterwards.**

**Review! =) xxx**


End file.
